Birthday
by Maho-chan
Summary: Tsukushi brings Tsukasa a small, but very thoughtful birthday gift.[Oneshot]


_Disclaimers: I don't own Hana Yori Dango, awesome Kamio-sensei does! Characterizations are based upon Volume 36 of the manga. The time period of this story also occurs some time after Volume 36. I enjoyed writing this short story, and hope you enjoy reading it! Please review if you like!  
_

_5/26/06 Edited for spelling and grammar errors and reposted._

_

* * *

_**Birthday   
A Hana Yori Dango Fanfiction  
By: Maho-chan**

**

* * *

**  
The front door loomed ominously in front of Makino Tsukushi, in contrast to the bright lights and festive sounds emanating from the various open windows throughout the Domyoji mansion. Fiddling with the bows on her small present for the umpteenth time, she straightened her skirt, sighed and knocked on the door.

After a few moments pause, in which she considered running for the hills and calling Tsukasa from a safe distance away to say that she wasn't going to be able to see him, the door opened and a somber doorman dressed in a tuxedo greeted her with a terse "Good evening, Makino-san." and waved her through the door. The lights from the foyer were bright in contrast to the darkness outside and she blinked a few times, before realizing two things.

One, there were at least 400 people scattered in the various rooms that opened up from the foyer and two, everyone was dressed better than she was. The latter was no surprise, she mused, as she straightened her shoulders and attempted to look as dignified and as confident as one could wearing a ruffled skirt and jean jacket in a sea of black tie.

Looking around nervously, Tsukushi chewed on her lip then picked a direction, hoping to find someone, anyone she might know. Her hands gripped the small package like a lifesaver, some kind of affirmation that yes, Makino Tsukushi was invited to this event and that yes, she had a good reason for being there. Finding her way to the outside patio where lights were strung and people danced, laughed and ate, she was confronted with the biggest pile of presents she had ever seen, framed above by a banner that said

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUKASA"

And next to the table, were the presents that couldn't fit, would never fit on that table. There was big flat screen television; some kind of robot and just behind it, under a large gold bow was a CAR. Tsukushi gaped at the red vehicle, absolutely shocked and then looked down at the small box again.

Smiling painfully, and feeling even more out of place, she looked around for Tsukasa. There, under the twinkling lights of the gazebo, with the rest of the F4, Shizuka and a group of girls she didn't know, he held court, laughing and joking.

She couldn't do this. No, she wouldn't do this. She'd give it to him tomorrow and make some kind of excuse as to why she didn't come today. There was no way she could give it to him now. Someone had bought him a CAR, for goodness sakes.

Fully panicking, Tsukushi made to move towards the exit when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Tsukushi-chan?" Turning, Tsukushi found herself face to face with Domyoji Tsubaki.

"There you are! He's been looking for you all night! You look very cute today, as usual." Tsubaki smiled encouragingly and motioned to her gift. "Ah! You brought him a present. He'll be so happy." and leaning closer Tsubaki whispered conspiratorially "You know, he sealed up one of those cookies that looks like his head in a box and had it hermetically preserved. But don't tell him I said that, you know how he gets!" Smiling at Tsukushi's shocked expression Tsubaki began to lead her forward.

"TSUKASA!" Tsubaki shouted, pointing to Tsukushi "Look who is here!"

Others turned to look at the sound of Tsubaki's shout, gaping and whispering. Sighing again, Tsukushi allowed herself to be dragged towards the gazebo, already feeling defensive. People were staring, she was underdressed and she had what had to be the smallest, most insignificant gift she could ever imagine anyone giving him. With these thoughts, she walked the few last steps to the raised gazebo and looked up at him with a frown.

He stood and regarded her with crossed arms and raised eyebrows.

They stared at each other for a moment. Tsukushi frowned more, waiting for him to speak.

But instead of saying a word, Tsukasa suddenly grabbed her arm and hauled her off into the darkness of the garden, amid the protests of the gaggle of girls in the gazebo, the soft approving smile of Shizuka and Rui and the encouraging cheers of Soujiro and Akira. Tsukushi could barely keep up with him as he strode off into the darkness.

Minutes passed, Tsukushi practically running to keep up, the view of the back of his head seeming very forbidding to her. Suddenly, they were rounding the side of the house, moving towards another lit patio, this one devoid of guests.

Looking around, Tsukushi realized that it was the small courtyard that led directly to his suite of rooms. Finally stopping in front of the heavy glass doors, the light of the patio illuminating them both, Tsukasa dropped her arm and leaned against the wall.

"You're late." He said in a low voice, tilting his head slightly and towering over her even as he was leaning back.

"I couldn't get a taxi." She replied in an equally low voice, looking him straight in the eye.

"You could have called me. I would have sent a car." He countered, his voice sounding slightly irritated.

"I didn't want to bother you, it's your birthday party and you have guests."

It was the wrong thing to say. Suddenly his eyes were alight with anger and he was breathing a bit heavily. Tsukushi rose to the challenge. Turning away, trying to look unaffected as she gripped the present in the palm of her hand, Tsukushi muttered

"Plus I wasn't sure I was going to make it."

Another mistake.

She had hurt him. There was sharp intake of breath and looking back to him, she saw the pain flash through his expression. Realizing what she had done, Tsukushi felt like collapsing into herself. Fisting her hands in her skirt, she wished she had run when she could have. Then, she wouldn't have made a huge embarrassment of herself and said what she wished she could take back.

Looking down at her hands, she contemplated the small box again; saw the wrapping paper mussed by her nervous hands, her carefully tied bow now looking like a clumsy knot. Feeling as though she was about to burst into tears at any moment, Tsukushi tentatively held out the box, looking downwards to avoid seeing the hurt that she knew she had caused.

A large, warm hand reached out and took the box. Minutes later, there was the sound of paper being torn, as Tsukushi contemplated the quality of the flagstones beneath her feet. The bow fell next, twinkling slightly in the space between them. And then there was a small gasp of wonder.

"You." She looked up at the surprise in his voice, as he held up the small round disc and inspected it. "How did you?" he started again, holding it up to the light.

"When we were looking through your telescope last week, the lens cap fell off and you accidentally stepped on it, remember? You were worried that if your telescope didn't have the cap, it would damage the lenses. And I remembered that you said if your telescope got damaged, it was going to be hard to find another to replace it, because the model you have is very rare. You also said that you might order another telescope, but that you didn't want to because you'd had that one for so long." Tsukushi babbled nervously.

Tsukasa stared at her, listening intently. Nervously, she looked away again, avoiding his eyes and continuing to explain in a small wavering voice.

"So I took the lens cap after you threw it away and repaired it."

Tsukasa moved slightly then, beginning to close the distance between them.

"I used some kind of glue and Susumu helped me. He actually got his fingers stuck together and we had to use nail polish remover to get them unstuck. The little bit of paint was my idea, I just wanted to personalize it and so I added the heart and the Saturn. Do you…" Tsukushi rambled, her last words spoken from somewhere in the vicinity of his chest as Tsukasa engulfed her in an embrace.

Burying his face in her hair, still holding the lens cap carefully in his fingers, Tsukasa whispered a gruff "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tsukushi whispered back, closing her eyes. "Happy Birthday."

They held each other then, basking in each other's warmth, Tsukushi's nervous fingers now fisted in his jacket, his arms around her shoulders. And then moments later, Tsukasa had her by the arm again, opening the glass door to his suite and dragging her along.

Shocked, Tsukushi exclaimed shrilly "Where are we going?"

"My room."

"What about your guests? There are 400 people out there!"

Pushing her through the door to his bedroom where his telescope and bed awaited, Tsukasa paused in the doorway and laughed. Grinning, he replied "I'm Domyoji Tsukasa, when I say the party is over, the party is over." and with a swift kick, closed the door.

_

* * *

Fin_


End file.
